


Our maknae

by Seungminsleftcheek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungmin is the maknae, dumb, seungmin is little, straykids - Freeform, the maknae line hates him at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungminsleftcheek/pseuds/Seungminsleftcheek
Summary: Seungmin is the maknae in Stray Kids
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Seo Changbin & Other(s)
Kudos: 9





	Our maknae

Seungmin is the youngest of the boys  
What if the other boys don’t really like him


End file.
